Siete días de amor
by Diciembre
Summary: -¿Qué es eso? –preguntó curiosa al ver la caja azul en el interior del oscuro maletín. -¿Esto? –ella asintió cuando él la sacó al exterior- digamos que es el recuerdo de alguien que consiguió endulzarme la vida durante siete días –dijo con una sonrisa.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen obviamente a la autora J.K Rowling. Sólo me pertenece la historia.

_Algo dulce._

San Valentín. Esa fecha tan señalada para todo enamorado, y bueno, no tan deseada para solteros o corazones dañados. Faltaban siete días exactos para el 14 de Febrero, y desde hacía casi un mes, las tiendas se habían enfundado en regalos y flores y la ciudad parecía haberse bañado en un asfixiante color rojo, el color del amor.

Las personas parecían volverse idiotas en esa época del año, era como si sufrieran un lavado de cerebro y solo pudieran pensar y vivir para el amor, era una especie de epidemia colectiva. Las mujeres esperaban ansiosas una invitación a cenar o un enorme ramos de rosas rojas con una nota en la que rezara algún que otro Te quiero. Nadie tenía la suficiente habilidad para salir de aquella tela de araña que colapsaba las mentes de los ciudadanos; nadie poseía un corazón tan frío como para obviar todo aquel revuelo de hormonas e idiotas que se rebajaban a expresar sus sentimientos de cualquier manera; nadie…bueno, casi nadie. Draco Malfoy, soltero de oro; guapo, terriblemente atractivo y rico; cualquier mujer pagaría porque alguien como él se fijara en ella. Pero para tristeza de todas las mujeres que caían rendidas a su paso, no estaba en el mercado, al menos no como ellas querían.

Él no era de una sola mujer, habiendo tantas ¿por qué solo una? No merecía la pena si podía tenerlas a todas y a la vez a ninguna. Era feliz con su vida, tenía su propia empresa, sexo sin compromiso y dinero, mucho dinero. ¿Para qué iba a necesitar él el amor?

Caminó con prisas, como cada mañana, aunque esa especialmente, llegaba más tarde de lo normal. Aferró con fuerza el maletín y entró en la cafetería que había justo debajo del edificio en el que se encontraba su empresa, _Abogacía Malfoy & C.O.; _la cafetería, era más bien una pastelería ambientada en los años 50, era un lugar bastante concurrido a todas horas pero en especial a la hora del desayuno. Servían el mejor pedazo de pastel de chocolate con frambuesas de toda la ciudad.

Se sentó en la barra y mientras revisaba unos papeles esperó a que le atendieran.

-Buenos días señor Malfoy ¿Qué desea hoy para desayunar? Hace un par de minutos han salido unos donuts rellenos de arándanos –habló una mujer rechoncha de ojos color miel y mirada amable.

-Buenos días señora Higgs –contestó apartando los papeles de su vista y centrándola en la mujer mientras sonreía- tomaré un café negro bien cargado y gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero no tomaré nada más, ya sabe que por las mañanas no tengo mucho apetito.

La mujer asintió y sonriendo fue a preparar el pedido.

-Viene al mejor lugar de la ciudad en cuanto a dulces, ¿y sólo pide un café? ¿Acaso no sabe que tienen la mejor tarta de chocolate con frambuesas?

Draco desvió la mirada hacia uno de sus costados, allí, sentada a su lado permanecía una chica más joven que él, tenía el pelo castaño en ondas y unos ojos del color del chocolate que lo observaban con curiosidad.

-¿Perdón? –Preguntó el rubio desconcertado.

-¡Oh, lo siento! –dijo ella con una suave sonrisa- no he podido evitar escuchar su pedido, y me ha parecido realmente curioso que no incluyera ningún tipo de dulce.

Él la observó con los ojos abiertos, no daba crédito a aquella situación.

-Entiendo. Debo suponer que usted es una de esas mujeres que aparte de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, viene a esta tienda a comer un pedazo o quizás dos de esa tarta que ha nombrado antes –dijo con seriedad.

Ella en ningún momento dejó de sonreír ante su fría actitud, es más ensanchó su sonrisa haciendo que Draco se sintiera descolocado, de nuevo.

-No me meto en conversaciones ajenas señor, y no creo que la suya fuera de alto secreto o algo por el estilo –rió- y sí, me encantan los dulces; pero no vengo aquí por esa riquísima tarta, hay otros muchos dulces que están deliciosos. Como por ejemplo, aquel pequeño pastelito de color turquesa, sublime –dijo volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos.

Draco tuvo que sonreír, aquella mujer que había aparecido de la nada estaba resultando bastante pesada, aunque bueno, a él cualquier mujer le resultaba pesada si no era encima, debajo o en cualquier postura que fuera placentera. El caso es que debía admitir, que estaba siendo pesada pero graciosa, ninguna mujer había intentado ligar con él a través de una simple conversación de dulces y pasteles. En realidad no podía jurar que aquella mujer estuviera intentando ligar con él.

-Aquí tiene su café, señor Malfoy –la señora Higgs dejó sobre el mostrador de mármol un vaso de cartón de color lila suave con una tapa blanca.

-Muchas gracias señora Higgs –dijo guardando los papeles y tras depositar el dinero en el mostrador se giró hacia la muchacha- me encantaría quedarme hablando de…cosas dulces –dijo de forma sugerente- pero llego tarde al trabajo. Un placer conocerla señorita.

Hizo una mini reverencia con la cabeza y con el café en una mano y el maletín en la otra, salió del establecimiento.

Entró en el edificio con elegancia distintiva y saludó a Josh, el recepcionista, un chico joven con un gran futuro en el mundo de los negocios (pero eso, él aun no lo sabía). Pulsó el piso número cien y ojeó el periódico de ese día mientras esperaba a llegar a la última planta, bueno, penúltima, el piso numero 101 era una terraza exclusiva en la que realizaba sus pequeñas reuniones/fiestas de negocios y placer.

El timbre del ascensor sonó después de quince minutos de subidas y bajadas de otras personas de las diferentes plantas del edificio, y las puertas se abrieron, dando lugar a un montón de oficinas con grandes ventanales que ofrecían unas vistas magnificas. Todos lo saludaban a su paso y pronto llegó a la puerta de su oficina.

-Buenos días Regina –saludó cortésmente sin detenerse.

-Buenos días señor Malfoy –dijo la muchacha educadamente.

Cerró la puerta del despacho con cuidado y dejó el café y el maletín sobre el escritorio, se quitó la chaqueta negra del traje dejando al descubierto una camisa blanca impoluta, y la colgó en el respaldo de la enorme silla giratoria. A penas había terminado de colocarla correctamente cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió sin siquiera un aviso.

-¡Buenos días cielín! –una mujer de pelo largo tan oscuro como la noche enfundada en un vestido ajustado negro entró sonriente.

-Eso de que vengas a verme a mí antes que a tu marido va a empezar a levantar sospechas –dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla.

-Sí sí, lo que digas. Mira esto –risueña posó sobre el escritorio una cajita azul con siete compartimentos, Draco permanecía con la barbilla apoyada en la mano, y el codo sobre la mesa, la miró alzando una ceja- ¿no sabes lo que es? –preguntó sorprendida.

-No tengo la menor idea Pansy. Tampoco sé si quiero saberlo.

Ella rodó los ojos y se exasperó levemente.

-Se llama _Siete días de amor,_ se les regala a las personas que están enamoradas. En cada uno de los compartimentos –dijo abriendo la cajita- hay un tipo de dulce diferente, incluso caramelos, y una nota en la que cada persona le pone lo que quiere a la otra ¿No te parece romántico? –dijo emocionada.

Draco suspiró y se enderezó en la silla.

-Magnífico. La cuestión es, ¿por qué me regalas esto a mí?

-Por dios Draco, esto no es mío. Acababan de entregárselo a tu secretaria cuando he llegado y como venía para acá he decidido traértelo yo –dijo riendo.

-Regina es tu cuñada –le recordó.

-Sí, pero está en su horario de trabajo y es tu secretaria –dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Draco asintió, dándole la razón.

-Volviendo al tema de la caja…

-Puedes quedarte con ella Pansy, tírala o haz lo que te plazca. Sabes que odio todo este tipo de cursilerías. Seguramente será de alguna de mis conquistas de la semana pasada. No puedo fiarme de ninguna ¿y si es una psicópata? Mejor no arriesgarnos –dijo con una sonrisa levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la enorme cristalera.

-Debes saber, que este tipo de regalos no los conoce todo el mundo. _Siete días de amor_, es un obsequio realmente puro y sólo pasa de generación en generación. Debe ser una mujer inteligente Draco –él la miró un poco reacio a creerla. Ella suspiró resignada y se levantó acercándose a él- ¿no crees que ya es hora de que pienses en sentar la cabeza? Eres guapo, atractivo y a tus treinta años te conservas muy bien, todavía causas un gran revuelo en el sector femenino; podrías tener a la mujer que desearas.

-¿A ti también te ha afectado toda esa cursilería del amor? ¿He de recordarte que por el amor ahora estoy así, solo? –dijo alzando un ceja escéptico.

-Te casaste joven por amor, es cierto, pero Astoria no era la mujer de tu vida.

-Ni la mía ni la de nadie, era una zorra en busca de una gran fortuna –dijo frunciendo el ceño y apretando uno de sus puños.

-Aún así, no has pensado en volver a conocer a alguien, tener tu propio hogar, tus hijos…¿Realmente no lo has pensado? –preguntó decepcionada.

-Pansy, dejemos este tema ¿quieres? Tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar, por ejemplo en la reunión que tengo en media hora con un cliente de gran cantidad de ceros en su cuenta bancaria.

-Que sepas que te están saliendo arrugas, de tanto pensar en el trabajo –dijo ella de brazos cruzados mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu culo Pan? Parece que ha engordado –dijo de forma punzante y sonriendo.

-Ya te gustaría a ti tener este bonito y perfecto culo, majadero –respondió mientras se daba una palmada en el trasero.

Draco no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada, amaba sacar a Pansy de su postura de dama aristocrática y refinada.

-Si vais a ponerme los cuernos, por lo menos tened la decencia de hacerlo fuera de las oficinas para que yo no me entere –dijo un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules eléctricos mientras entraba en la estancia- buenos días cariño –la besó levemente en los labios y se sentó en una de las sillas.

Pansy sonrió al verlo, Theodore Nott, su impresionante marido y no solo pos su terrible atractivo físico, sino por su tamaño, era alto más de 1'85 de altura y musculoso, lo que lo convertía en un hombre realmente imponente. Siempre que entraba en alguna habitación todo el mundo guardaba silencio, aquel hombre desprendía un magnetismo que la volvía loca.

-¿Qué tal anoche? –preguntó Theo.

-Bien como siempre, en cuanto se durmió, me vestí y me largué –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Queréis dejar de hablar de mujeres mientras estoy delante! –gritó exasperada, ambos sonrieron.

-¿Podrías llevarte a la loca de tu mujer? Hazle un hijo o algo para que se entretenga en su propia vida –dijo riendo.

-¿Quieres tener un hijo? –le preguntó el moreno a su mujer. Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

-¡No! Bueno, al menos no todavía –corrigió- cariño, ayúdame con este cabezota ¿quieres? Le han hecho un regalo precioso y no quiere aceptarlo –dijo con voz de niña, Theo sonrió.

-¿Qué te han regalado Draco?

-Es una caja de no sé qué historia del amor –contestó con desdén señalándola ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Vaya, tiene buena pinta –fue a coger un dulce pero Pansy le pegó un manotazo.

-Ese tipo de regalos es exclusivo, nadie más que el destinatario puede comerse los dulces.

-Yo no como dulces Pansy –comentó Draco.

-Bueno, pero será solo una semana. Imagínate que es la mujer de tu vida, si dejas pasar esta oportunidad puede que te arrepientas el resto de tu existencia –dijo asintiendo muchas veces seguidas.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? –le dijo a su amigo- las mujeres se vuelven locas con todo este tema del amor.

-A mi no me metáis en vuestros líos –dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba- sólo venía a recordarte la reunión, tienes diez minutos –dijo mirando su caro reloj de pulsera- cariño nos vemos a las dos para comer –la besó en la frente y salió por la puerta con una sonrisa.

Draco se quedó con la boca abierta por unos segundos al ver que su mejor amigo lo había abandonado con la histérica de su mujer. Ella sonreía abiertamente.

-Vamos Draco, no pierdes nada con intentarlo –dijo sentándose de nuevo, él la imitó detrás de la mesa- si quieres yo puedo ayudarte con el primero –dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Está bien, creo que con tal de no oírte más soy capaz de casarme en este mismo instante –dijo derrotado. La morena soltó un gritito de alegría y tomó el primer papelito empezando por la izquierda, se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

_Chocolate blanco, como un lienzo antes de un retrato, como una idea antes de ser idea. Este es el comienzo, si realmente te interesa conocerme debes llegar a la última casilla, y para que yo sepa que has emprendido el camino de mi búsqueda o de mi espera lleva hoy durante todo el día un pañuelo color violeta en el bolsillo de la chaqueta o de la camisa._

_Dulce espera…_

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó Draco.

-Ahora debes comerte el dulce que toca y ponerte un pañuelo violeta como te indica –dijo sonriendo. El rubio miró el chocolate blanco varias veces- ¡vamos!

Con dos dedos cogió el dulce y se lo metió en la boca, lo masticó despacio saboreándolo por primera vez en años.

-No tengo un pañuelo lila en la oficina.

-No te preocupes, justo yo llevo uno en el bolso –dijo sacándolo de la enorme maleta a la que Pansy llamaba bolso- toma.

Draco lo cogió y lo observó unos segundos, todo aquello era descabellado, pero ya estaba hecho.

-Bueno, me marcho ya, tengo que ir a comprarme un vestido precioso de Chanel que he visto. ¡Divino!

-Pero, ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? –preguntó algo desesperado al ver que la mujer ya había llegado a la puerta de la oficina.

-_Dulce espera_ Draco –dijo guiñándole un ojo y cerrando la puerta tras ella.


End file.
